custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysa
Mysa is a Zarak and Conqueror's general within the Dark Brotherhood. Biography Originally native to the island shared by the Zarak and the Xevthians, Mysa became part of the Xevthian Empire when High-King Alxor began his conquests of the universe. She was one of the closest friends of the being that would later be known as Conqueror, and would serve under his command during the Empire's invasion of the Zeverek homeland of Mevock. She was among Conqueror's soldiers when they surrounded a Zeverek soldier named Skorr. After Conqueror was promoted to general following his success in claiming Mevock, Mysa became his deputy, and together, they announced the terms of the Empire's occupation of Mevock to the natives. After a sparring session with the general, Conqueror was summoned by Alxor to partake in his invasion of the northern lands, though he instructed Mysa to stay behind and keep control of Mevock in his absence, which she reluctantly agreed to do. After the Xevthian Empire fell, Mysa was among the Zarak that rebelled against their masters and migrated north to the island of Marzak. Here, she became a guard. After Conqueror was kidnapped, Mysa began a fruitless search for her friend, never knowing that Conqueror was being held prisoner on the island of Stelt. Eventually the forces of the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek arrived on Marzak, laying waste the the island and enslaving the majority of the Zarak race. Mysa managed to escape this fate, becoming one of the lone inhabitants left on the isle. Years later, Conqueror managed to returned to his home island only to find it in ruin. He later found Mysa, who told him of what had transpired. Swearing revenge, Conqueror and Mysa eventually turned their damaged homeland into the center of a new empire, one that was later brought down due to the interference of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Without an empire or a purpose, both Conqueror and Mysa became wanderers, eventually joining the Dark Hunters. Years later, after Conqueror's death at the hands of the Shadowed One, Mysa quit the Hunters and went into hiding. After Conqueror was revived, Mysa sought her friend out and eventually became the general of his new, rapidly growing army. Eventually she became aware of the existence of the Society of Guardians, and Conqueror's position as one of the group's members. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta After Conqueror agreed to give the Order of Mata Nui the aide of his legions during their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mysa was sent on a number of missions, and led several battles against the Brotherhood. At a later time, Mysa received a message stating Conqueror and Scar had been kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Makuta. When she confronted Gilvex about his role in their disappearance, Mysa found herself knocked out by a sneak attack from the traitor. She later awoke in a holding cell where Gilvex mockingly revealed his plans of taking command of the Dark Brotherhood. However, she managed to escape, and went on to rescue Conqueror and Scar for the Brotherhood's clutches. The trio then made their way back to the Tren Krom Peninsula. Post-War/Hunt for Verahk After Conqueror retracted his forces from the war between the Order and the Brotherhood, Mysa went into hiding with the rest of the Brotherhood not long before Teridax took over the Matoran Universe. Much later, Mysa was recruited into a team by the Society member Atukam to partake in a mission to track down Makuta Verahk. She traveled to the island of Stelt to recruit an ex-Toa Hagah named Barionk, promising to help him exact his revenge on Verahk. Departing the isle, Mysa took him to one of the Dark Brotherhood's underground bunkers, where she introduced Barionk to the rest of the team. After Atukam convinced Barionk to join their team, the group departed to carry out their mission. They then traveled to Verahk's island base near Xia, where their entry was barred by a special door which could only be unlocked by the energy signature of a Makuta. After explaining the nature of the location and the reasons why others had failed to get in, Atukam was able to unlock the door to Verahk's hideout using unique energy signature. After quelling Barionk's anger at Atukam's status as a Makuta, Mysa and the group proceeded into Verahk's base to find it empty and discarded. Before they could begin investigating the area, Gravak noticed something moving in the shadows, prompting Barionk to take a closer look. When Barionk claimed he found nothing, the Toa was attacked by the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who prepared himself for a conflict with Atukam and his allies. As the battle commenced, Mysa fought the Zeverek with her blades, though was soon targeted by the bounty hunter's Plasma Launcher, only to be protected by Barionk through the use of the Toa's gravity powers. She was then hit by an explosion, the result of Atukam overloading Skorr's launcher, though soon managed to recover. After Skorr was disarmed by Barionk, she promptly knocked the Zeverek out with a punch to the face. Afterward, Mysa and the others watched as Skorr awakened, and questioned him as to how he managed to get inside Verahk's lair, his answers to which left Mysa with the desire to his Skorr again. She then witnessed Atukam offer Skorr a position within their team, an off the bounty hunter accepted. Mysa's group spent the next few days sailing south, eventually reaching the eastern shore of the Northern Continent, where they continued their journey on foot. Soon after, Atukam decided to make camp and allow the group to rest. As they did so, Atukam explained that they were now searching for a mysterious location on the Northern Continent, a place Verahk once frequented. Atukam then left the group in order to stand guard, and leaving Mysa and the others to think about his tale. Later that night, Mysa was awoken when Skorr attempted to steal her blades, and left to search out for Barionk, who had left for some time to himself. Finding a clearing, Mysa found Barionk sharpening his spear's blade, and soon convinced the Toa to tell her about his history with Verahk. Afterward, before anymore words could be shared, Barionk and Mysa were confronted by a Toa of Plasma named Jarnox, who mistook them for enemies. As a struggle commenced, Mysa and Barionk were nearly defeated when Jarnox used his powers intensify the heat of the area, though was defeated when the rest of the group arrived and knocked him out. When inquiring about the reasons behind Jarnox's attack, a Turaga of Plasma revealed himself and claimed himself responsible for Jarnox's actions. Unexpectedly, this Turaga turned out to be Ronkoz, a former member of Barionk's team presumed dead, and the two comrades embraced each other joyously. After explaining the story between Barionk and Ronkoz, and calming Jarnox, the group attempted to leave when Teridax, having sensed Atukam's presence, manifested himself as a maelstrom and unleashed his Rahkshi servants on him. In the following battle, Mysa fought of several Rahkshi, though struck down when a damaged Rahkshi launched its blade into her back. Before she could be killed, Barionk used his Rebounding Shield to decapitate the Rahkshi. The Toa then rushed to her side to help her, though before they could resume fighting, Teridax decided to obliterate them to prevent them from posing a threat to his rule. However, an energy shield deflected these blasts, and an unseen entity claimed to be behind it. After disintegrating Teridax's Rahkshi, the entity pulled Mysa and her comrades underground. Abilities & Traits Cunning, strong and independent, Mysa is a born warrior. Possessing a soldier's spirit, she holds her loyalty to Conqueror above all other things, and is more than willing to painfully remind the Dark Brotherhood's less dutiful operatives of this fact. Despite these traits, however, Mysa has also displayed a more sensitive side, and is willing to listen to others and offer advice when possible. Like most Zarak, Mysa possesses formidable physical abilities, which allows her great strength, durability and stamina. She is also a very skilled fighter in terms of swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. Stats Tools Mysa's main weapons are her twin swords. She also has razor-sharp claws and a powerful tail. Trivia *Mysa has a lieutenant known as Frostbite. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Zarak Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Dark Hunters Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians